More questions than answers
by Gar
Summary: My first fanfic. Based on PSO. Jacob is a Ramar who is about to accept a quest that will alter is outlook.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

            Three months ago Pioneer Two had reached the planet Ragol.  Everybody couldn't wait to disembark from the ship, but all that was put on hold when a huge explosion erupted from the planet. Everything Pioneer One had built was still intact but all the people had disappeared.  Hunters were dispatched to discover what had occurred, but so far all the information gathered only helped to shroud the mystery behind what happened to Pioneer One.

            My name is Jacob and I am a hunter. More specifically I am a Ramar, which is a Human Ranger, an expert in using guns and long range combat.  I have been one of the few hunters to work on the Ragol case since the very beginning, and consider myself pretty lucky considering the number of hunters we have lost so far.  I have even ended up in the hospital more than my fair share of times. Actually I just finished spending a week there after receiving some serious injuries in the mines of Ragol, and was on my way to check out what was new at the Oran guild.

            When I finally got there, I made a quick stop at a burger stand hospital food really stinks, the guild was surprisingly empty.  So I decided to walk up to the guild counter to find out what was up. As usual there was a scantily clad woman behind the desk with blonde hair.

            "Hey where is everyone today?" I questioned her.

            "Almost all of the available hunters on the ship have begun a assault on the Ruins that were discovered a few days ago, when a hunter managed to activate the three mysterious statues on the planet.  The monsters inhabiting that area seem to be extremely strong, and casualties are expected to be high." She responded.

            So that was what those statues were for. I had seen two of them myself, but could never discover how they worked. All I knew was that the language on them seemed to be ancient and that they were protecting something.

            "Okay since everyone is off on the planet can I see the quest list," it had been awhile since I had been on a mission so why not pick a good one while everyone was gone.

            "Sure," she said while tapping a button that brought up a holographic display of the available quests.  I read through them and about halfway down one caught my eye. "Lab Data and Missing Hunters" was what it was called.  The reward of $9900 mestea was enough to peak my interest, but the client was also surprisingly intriguing.  It was a Dr. Lavitine, who was known to be a pretty high-ranking researcher.

            "I'll take this one," I told her tapping the appropriate title on the holographic display.

            "I'll just need your name, section ID number and when you would like to meet the client." She replied.

            "My name is Jacob section ID Oran number 23145, and I would like to meet the client one hour from now," that would give me plenty of time to get my things together and put on some armor considering I was in my civvies.

            "Okay Ramar Jacob your request has been processed, we will contact the client immediately with your meeting time, and remember the guild helps to enrich the lives of hunters."

            "Great thanks," and with that I walked out the door to prepare for my new quest.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

As I walked out the doors of the guild my mind was already preparing a mental checklist of what I would need to pick up at the checkroom. First though, I would need to get some lunch it felt like a day since I ate that burger half an hour ago.  So I made my way over to some concession stands nearby.

******

            That was just what I needed, and it only took twenty-five minuets leaving me with thrity-five before I was scheduled to meet my client.  So I made my way towards the checkroom, which was pretty close by, the designers of Pioneer Two had really made this part of the ship for hunters.  Everything a hunter could need was within close proximity of each other making it simple and quick for us to get what we needed done.

            Sometime while I was thinking all of this I reached the checkroom and the girl behind the counter was getting awfully impatient with me.

            "Can I get your section ID please." She barked at me. I guess she was angry with me than she looked.

            "Yeah sure...its Oran 23415." I replied putting a forgiving smile on my face.

            "Here are the contents of your box Ramar Jacob." She answered back bringing up a holoscreen like the one in the guild, and by the way she did it I could see my smile didn't help to appease her anger any.

            "Thanks a lot" I said as I began to look through the items I had stored here.  First I was going to need a new armor, my old one having been destroyed.  I looked through the list and all I had was a Grand Armor and not a very good one at that, but at least it was my color which was black with a sky-blue trim. It matched the color of my red hair amazingly well I thought. I also grabbed a Zonde merge as well.  It didn't act too well as a shield but it did boost the power of my Zonde technique.

            I continued through the list grabbing some assorted healing items such as dimates, and monofluids.  I continued like this until I reached the box, which held my weapons.  I had many weapons form sabers to shots, but my favorite were the rifle class weapons, which I had an abundance if.  I went through until I find one of my favorites a Wals MK-2.  It was still brand new having only found it a couple days before my accident and I could not wait to try it, but it was unwise to go out with only one weapon so I grabbed an Inferno Bazooka and a Partisan.  After receiving all of my items and putting my armor on I closed my account and went to wait for my client at the guild.

******

            I arrived at the guild around ten minutes before my client was supposed to arrive.  I enjoyed being punctual.     

            "Ah good you're early," someone said off to my left, "I wasn't expecting you for at least another ten minutes or so."

            I guess this could be my client.  He is dressed in a white lab coat like most researchers except he was missing the wrap around dark sunglasses.  Meaning two things, he was either a low level researcher or a high-ranking one.  "Well then I am glad I am early, and who may I ask are you?"

            "Well Ramar Jacob I am Dr. Zelse and I am your client for the quest "Lab Data and Missing Hunters." 


End file.
